Holy Shit
by NathaliaCR
Summary: Un simple beso de buenas noches puede llevar a mucho más.


Bakugou se arrepiente de ese beso de buenas noches, porque, incluso antes ser darlo, era consciente de que no sería algo inocente y pequeño, más bien, al contrario. Después de todo, pasó el día mirando a Kirishima desde lejos, ya que sabía con certeza que sus malditas hormonas adolescentes le jugarían en contra si lo tocaba... o solo se acercaba. Porque, demonios, el traje de héroe de su novio muestra ese abdomen duro que tanto le gusta besar cuando están a solas.

El rubio piensa en sexo más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

No, él no piensa en el sexo en general. Más bien, piensa en estar con Kirishima, quien es, literalmente, la única persona que lo ha hecho sentir de esa manera. No sabe qué demonios hace ese idiota para tenerlo así de embobado...

Bueno, tal vez sí lo sabe.

Ahora mismo, Bakugou no puede reprimir sus deseos, no es tan fuerte cuando se trata de Kirishima. Así que, al darse ese inofensivo beso de buenas noches, no pueden evitar que siga creciendo hasta convertirse en algo más profundo y húmedo. Los labios de Kirishima son cálidos, seductores y profundamente adictivos, por lo que no sabe cómo detenerse.

Por breves momentos, olvida que al día siguiente tienen un examen, justo en el primer bloque de clases. No deberían darse el lujo de sobrepasar el límite de hora para dormir, pero lo hacen. De todas formas, Bakugou ha estudiado desde la semana pasada y ayudó bastante a su novio para que entendiese los contenidos. Ellos aprobarán, de eso no hay duda. A demás, a Kirishima tampoco le parece importar dormir más tarde, al contrario, se encuentra entusiasmado siguiéndole el beso y tocándole el torso como para decir algo en contra.

—Tiene que ser rápido —Bakugou dice, lamiéndose los labios. Está completamente convencido de que ha tomado una buena decisión.

—Lo que quieras —responde el otro, sonriendo.

El rubio sabe exactamente lo que quiere, así que no piensa mucho antes de unir sus labios nuevamente. Le gusta saborear la boca de Kirishima, sentir su lengua contra la suya, recorrer su paladar y cepillar sus labios. Le gusta besarlo, incluso sentir esos peligrosos dientes contra él.

Le gusta. Tal vez demasiado, porque no puede _—ni quiere— _dejarlo.

Cuando se pone sobre Kirishima, este le aprieta el trasero con ambas manos. Bakugou le muerde el labio y luego lo succiona, arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa al pelirrojo, mientras este lo estruja fuertemente con sus dedos y palmas.

—No hay tiempo que perder —el rubio dice, abriendo las piernas de su novio para ponerse entre ellas. Sus miembros chocan, ambos ya medios duros.

Sus labios bajan por el cuello de Kirishima, iniciando un camino desde sus pectorales marcados, siguiendo por los cuadros en su abdomen y finalizando en la orilla de ese bóxer gris que se le ajusta perfectamente a las caderas. Bakugou no puede evitar mordisquear la piel del oblicuo, dejando una marca rojiza que no tardará mucho en salir; es lo suficientemente precavido para no dejar evidencia visible. Luego, muerde el interior de sus muslos y un gruñido sale de los labios de Kirishima.

Bakugou comienza a recordar lo mucho que ama ver el rostro de ese idiota cuando llega al orgasmo. Ama la manera en que cierra los ojos y el cuerpo le tiembla, con el rostro encendido y los labios abiertos, dejando escapar deliciosos gemidos; es un momento caliente y hermoso, creando un equilibrio perfecto entre ambos adjetivos.

Ha ganado experiencia a través de todos los meses que llevan de relación, así que no piensa mucho antes de pasear su húmeda y cálida lengua sobre el bóxer gris, el cual oculta un prominente bulto. Siente el cuerpo de Kirishima tensarse bajo su toque, subiendo las caderas en la primera lamida. El rubio se aleja nuevamente y el otro suelta un gemido.

—Podría hacerte llegar en un maldito minuto —Bakugou dice, respirando con fuerza, para luego abrir la boca sobre el bulto, humedeciendo más la tela del bóxer y haciendo pequeños círculos con su lengua.

Kirishima, ante la excitación que se roba por completo sus pensamientos racionales, lo único que puede hacer es asentir y mover sus caderas.

—S-sigue —el pelirrojo responde, mordiéndose el labio—. Mierda, _hazlo..._

Si no fuese tarde, Bakugou piensa que lo podría haber hecho sufrir un poco más antes de comenzar con la tarea principal, pero como ese no es el caso, decide apresurar el proceso.

La erección de Kirishima se levanta en cuando su bóxer es bajado. El rubio, mientras se lame los labios al observar la excitación de su novio, deja todos los juegos de lado y abre la boca. En cuanto lo hace, siente como los dedos del pelirrojo se hunden en su nuca.

Kirishima jadea con fuerza cuando Bakugou decide rodear con su lengua el apretado y húmedo glande, a la misma vez que su mano derecha se acomoda en la base, bombeando de arriba abajo por toda la extensión del falo; la rapidez con la cual se mueve desciende con el pasar de los segundos hasta desaparecer por completo y, en cuanto su mano lo suelta, su boca vuelva a obtener el protagonismo, con su cálida lengua recorriendo una de las marcadas y palpitantes venas. El pelirrojo mueve las caderas y Bakugou puede detectar desesperación en sus movimientos, así que pone sus manos sobre los muslos de su novio e inmoviliza esa parte de su cuerpo, tomando el control casi por completo.

Sin embargo, lo que no puede controlar son las lágrimas que se acumulan en las esquinas de sus ojos cuando introduce el pene en su cavidad bucal y lo siente contra su campanilla. Por supuesto, eso no lo hace detenerse.

—Bakugou, m-mierda —gruñe, tomando un montón del cabello entre sus dedos—. Joder...

Escuchar maldecir a Kirishima es bastante gratificante para sus oídos, pues se pone mucho más ronca y demandante. El rubio lo toma como una especie de pago que logra incitarlo a seguir hasta obtener todos y cada uno de esos sonidos de placer.

La mandíbula de Bakugou comienza a doler por mantenerla abierta mientras sube y baja por toda la extensión del falo, pero su dolor es algo secundario, pues poco a poco se acostumbra a la sensación. Cierra los ojos cuando la mano del pelirrojo lo empuja y el miembro de este toca profundo en su cavidad oral; puede sentirlo palpitar contra su lengua y paladar. No logra aguantar demasiado de esa manera, así que tira su cabeza hacia atrás y comienza a jadear, casi sin aliento.

Kirishima maldice ante la falta de contacto, pero el rubio lo sorprende cuando su lengua le está lamiendo la apertura, creando círculos y bajando para recorrer el resto del miembro, esparciendo el líquido pre seminal junto a su saliva.

El pelirrojo desea aguantar para disfrutar por mucho más tiempo esa exquisita experiencia, pero sabe que no durará mucho con Bakugou luciendo y actuando de la manera en que lo hace. Se está esforzando por complacerlo y lo cumple de maravilla. Cierra los ojos cuando siente su pene contraerse en la estrecha boca de su novio. Logra apreciar miles de sensaciones embargarlo y no es capaz de explicarlas, pues su mente no lo razona con normalidad y de su boca solo salen maldiciones entrecortadas. Siente su propio cuerpo temblar por completo, apretando el cabello rubio con su mano derecha y la sábana con la izquierda.

Los buenos movimientos de la lengua de Bakugou no cesan en ningún momento y, cuando abre su boca, la mano del pelirrojo le ayuda a ir profundo, empujándolo con poca delicadeza. Entonces, el rubio contrae su garganta y ahueca sus mejillas. Kirishima se siente estremecer por el placer, mordiendo su labio, olvidándose por completo de sus afilados dientes, ya que debe contener un duro gemido que, si lo dejase salir, se escucharía desde el pasillo. Respirando con fuerza, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñe.

Bakugou abre sus ojos, mirando a su novio con atención. Sabía con anticipación con lo que se encontraría: unos ojos oscuros por el placer, y es exactamente lo que obtiene. Está más que seguro de que Kirishima no tardará mucho en correrse por todas las señales que es capaz de percibir, tales como la respiración entrecortada, las maldiciones a medio terminar, los tirones del miembro que siente contra su paladar y lengua, la fuerza con la que esos gruesos muslos se contraen y el leve empuje de sus caderas.

—M-mierda... voy a-

Y no puede terminar, porque la boca de Bakugou se aleja y su mano derecha comienza a bombear con fuerza, sin si quiera medir el ritmo. Su mano izquierda se dedica a acariciar los testículos.

—K-Katsuki, yo... —intentó advertirle.

Kirishima gime, intentando no ser tan ruidoso, pero fallando en el intento. El rubio, por su parte, lleva nuevamente el falo a su boca, succionándolo con fuerza mientras el líquido caliente invade su cavidad. Respira con lentitud y profundidad, mientras los gemidos aliviados por parte del pelirrojo van en descenso hasta que solo se encuentra jadeando y con el cuerpo completamente relajado, quitando la mano que, durante todo el acto, mantuvo entre los cabellos rubios.

Al sentir a Kirishima liberarse por completo, lo saca de su boca y respira con dificultad. Parpadea un par de veces antes de apoyar sus palmas en el colchón y levantar su torso, dirigiendo sus ojos oscuros hasta los del pelirrojo, quien forma una sonrisa perezosa en sus labios y estira su brazo para acariciarle el rostro.

—F-fue... increíble.

—Por supuesto que lo fue. —Bakugou sonríe con arrogancia, limpiándose el labio con el dorso de su mano.

—V-ven aquí, bebé —susurra.

Estira su brazo para que Bakugou ponga su cabeza sobre él y, cuando eso sucede, le planta un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo.

—Te pones demasiado empalagoso, es como... una consecuencia del coito o una mierda así —dice Bakugou, en un tono burlesco.

Kirishima no responde, en cambio, continúa besándole el rostro y bajando juguetonamente su mano derecha hasta el miembro endurecido que el rubio mantiene dentro de la ropa interior, la cual es bajada pocos segundos después.

—Te ayudaré con eso —susurra, con su voz bastante más profunda de lo normal, lo cual hace que los vellos del cuerpo de Bakugou se ericen.

El rubio relaja su cuerpo y, por una vez, deja que Kirishima tome el control casi completo de la situación.

En cuanto siente la mano áspera del pelirrojo tocar su miembro endurecido, suspira, completamente necesitado de ese toque. Él está deseoso de terminar pronto, por todo el tiempo en que ha estado duro. Kirishima parece entenderlo, porque de inmediato comienza a bombear con escasa suavidad, arrancándole un gruñido desde lo profundo de su garganta; tener una mano ajena haciendo ese trabajo es completamente diferente, mucho más divertido.

Bakugou ladea su rostro para besar a su novio y este acepta sin siquiera pensarlo, ambos hundiendo sus lenguas en ese húmedo contacto, dejándose llevar por el calor mientras se saborean.

Hay sudor y gruñidos. Bakugou está jadeante y desesperado por correrse, moviendo sus caderas contra la mano de Kirishima, aumentando la velocidad con bastante facilidad gracias al líquido pre seminal que su miembro expulsa. No separan sus bocas en ningún momento, y el pelirrojo absorbe cada gruñido, jadeo y gemido, mientras con su pulgar hace círculos en la apertura.

Solo basta que Kirishima comience a bombear con ferocidad para que las caderas del rubio se alcen y sus uñas se enteren en la piel del otro. Se corre, ensuciando la mano que lo continúa acariciando, mientras se obliga a romper el beso para no morder a Bakugou.

—Te amo —Kirishima susurra contra su boca—. Mierda, te amo.

El rubio solo responde con un beso, y luego otro, y otro.


End file.
